overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Reactivation Day
Reactivation Day is the first mission in Overwatch 2. It follows Devil Dog and the rest of Overwatch attend a ceremony for the formal reinstatement of International Taskforce: Overwatch by the UN. During the ceremony however, Dethshrid attacks with his cyborgs. Collectables There are five collectables in this level. Two photos are in the parking lot where Overwatch arrive, another is in the maintenance room on the second floor and the other two are in the plaza. Walkthrough After a brief cut scene of the crew rolling up in Limousines, The player assumes control of Devil Dog. Walk into the plaza and take your seat at your table (you sit with Tracer, Mercy, McCree and Reinhardt.) The British Prime Minister, Abigail Waters, will give a speech about the mission of Overwatch. A cutscene plays where Devil Dog notices the Russian President leave his table and walk out of the plaza. His eyes flash red, prompting Devil Dog to excuse himself and investigate. Follow the Russian President to the second floor. Stealth is required here; if the Russian President notices you, he will shriek in a electronic frequency that ruptures Devil Dogs blood vessels, resulting in a game over. Follow him all the way to the hidden room where other Cyborgs are preparing to attack. Since turning back would give him away and put others at risk, the player moves Devil Dog closer to evesdrop on the President. You discover that he is a Cyborg also and is taking orders to attack the ceremony. After this, the Droids blocking the exit will move and Devil Dog will be free to leave (Use stealth of course.) Run back down to the plaza and make your way to the stage. Reaper is on stage, receiving a formal pardon from Minister Waters when the Russian President walks in from side stage. Devil Dog yells at Reaper to look out (Push X to warn him in time), and Reaper will grab the Prime Minister, who had her back to the Cyborg and shield her as the President explodes. In the confusion, Cyborgs break in through the skylights and begin firing into the crowd. A Semi Truck plows into the theater from the parking lot and more Cyborgs attack. Devil Dog is tackled by a Cyborg. use the quick time responses to melee kill him and take his weapon, a Para .45. After killing the Cyborgs, Junkrat and Roadhog will run into a closet and yank out a crate full of weapons and gear. The crew load up (You will be equipped with an M8A8 and a Liberator) and your goal is to protect the civilians until the police arrive. Alternately, instead of fighting in the foyer, go back up to the Second Floor and run into the second room on the left. You will find a WK200 which you can use to snipe Cyborgs from the balcony. Regardless the mission ends with a cut scene of one last Cyborg running at the heroes but someone (most likely Widowmaker) kneecaps it. As it crawls forward, Devil Dog walks forward, puts the Liberator to his head and pulls the trigger. Shaking his head, they all look around at the corpses of the cyborgs in shock and horror. Devil Dog shakes his head; "Hell of a way to make a Comeback." Category:Overwatch 2